Little prince not so innocent!
by xBurntWings
Summary: Ikuto is shocked to find out something horrifying. How will he confront Tadase-kun - now that he knows his dark secret? RATED M. WARNING: YAOI/SHOTA!
1. Chapter 1

Ikuto couldn't believe his eyes that were staring blankly at the computer screen. He was viewing something unbelievable – something he never expected would ever show. The little boy he and his sister use to play with when they were young, the one he had always had a crush on – maybe even to this day it lingers, the one who he would play the violin for until he was soundly asleep…That "little boy" named Tadase was being featured on a site. But not just any site, oh no…It was a _porn_ site. Porn. Who would have ever known, Tadase doing porn. The little king seemed so innocent enough, someone who wouldn't even dare touch a butterflies wing* just for the hell of it. How could he do **THIS**? Ikuto scrolled down Tadase's own page which had many full-length videos that were over 20 minutes.

_Teenage boy giving a hot creamy blow job. _

_Little blonde boy screwing a 24 year old! _

_Kid fucking and takes a big cock whole! A must see!_

How old was Tadase now? 13? 14? This was child pornography…and it seemed to be lingering around the internet world for almost a year now. How could his little prince do this…Why was he doing this? The money? No…His family never had financial troubles. Even if they did, they would find a way somehow to get back up and they'd be rich again in less than a week. Was he…being forced into this? The site seemed too private. Ikuto never meant to find it, but earlier today he had received an unknown email in his inbox with no name, just an attachment which was the site. Being still half-asleep, Ikuto forgot to be careful and clicked on it out of much curiosity. Once the window popped up…he definitely wasn't asleep anymore.  
Ikuto continued scrolling down the page, looking over the various types of videos. One video however, caught his eye the most. It read_, little Prince shows you how it's done! _

Tilting his head, he clicked on it even though he knew it was wrong to view any of these videos.

*The Video Begins*

Silence. The camera was angled to be in front of a couch. It was an auburn color, one he had never seen before so it wasn't the families couch. Half expecting something would just pop out of random and scare the living hell out of him, Ikuto moved his mouse until the pointing arrow was above the red X on the page. That is until something did pop out, but it wasn't a scary looking girl or even a video of a "Rick Rolled" joke.  
Tadase-kun came out, and sat on the couch, looking at the camera. A blush crept onto his cheeks little by little as he stripped of his top and licked his two small fingers, trailing them over his nipples. "W...what…" Ikuto whispered, half dazed. Was Tadase about to do what he thought?

The correct answer to this was…most definitely yes.

Tadase let out a soft moan as he tweaked his left pink nipple, and closed his eyes quickly probably in embarrassment. Soon he stripped of his pants, and rubbed his tight underwear holding a small buldge. "N-nn…" Hearing the moans from Tadase made Ikuto feel….hot. Though also ashamed. He didn't want to feel this, not watching his little prince doing this in front of a camera.  
But he couldn't help himself no matter how hard he tried.

Copying Tadase's movements, Ikuto slide down his pants without even unzipping it, and rubbed his boxers. He was surprised to feel quite a buldge, and the hot feeling grew as he watched Tadase blush heavily while sliding off his underwear. It was magnificent to look at, Tadase's little onchinchin*. He still had his foreskin, and it was a nice faint pink color. Rubbing it, he let out a few moans, and Ikuto quickly turned up the volume, not afraid to because he was alone in the house for the day.

Tadase and Ikuto stroked their members at the same pace, Ikuto trying to keep up not wanting to do it too fast or too slow. Somehow and for whatever reason he wanted to have his climax with Tadase, to do it together. "Oh Tadase-kun…," Ikuto groaned softly, closing his eyes slightly though just enough to still view his little prince.

Tadase blushed and it was almost like he blushed at what Ikuto said, and pumped faster. His little hole was viewable – and it was twitching ever so nicely. Both the boys masturbated with great intensity, Tadase never looked away from the camera once he opened his eyes and Ikuto never looked away from the screen. Soon enough, they both ejaculated at the same time, just as Ikuto had hoped to do. Watching Tadase have an orgasm was major cuteness…and it made Ikuto hot again but he ignored it this time. Once the video faded black, Ikuto quickly exited out of the page. He felt so ashamed…and also like a criminal, a pedophile. But…why did it feel so wrong yet so right? He had feelings for Tadase ever since they met and always tried his best to impress him with even the littlest things. Tadase grew quite fond of him, once even crying because Ikuto's sister had said it was Ikuto's day to play with her and her only. Of course Ikuto played with them both, but tried his best to be with Tadase the most of his time.

Having a deep crush on him was probably wrong as well…but it felt so right, too.

* * *

Okay! So, I hope you liked this little short story. There will probably have just one more chapter, and I hope to upload that soon – No promises though!

Hopefully you guys enjoyed this one a bit. I'm sorry to have left the last story I made but I'm working on it! Really, I am.

A few things I want you guys to know.

The *'s.

*Butterfly wings:  
This was * because it talks about Tadase being so innocent that he wouldn't even dare touch a butterfly's wing. As some of you know, the touch of a human finger against a butterfly wing can cause the poor little thing to lose the ability to fly because of some scientific reason I don't feel like typing out (Google that shit! xD). This means that the butterfly will die earlier than it should, because of the lack of food it won't be able to grasp, and it won't be able to fly away whenever there's bad weather such as rain, or prey. This is called torture, and Tadase would never do such a thing.

*Onchinchin (Pronounced _own-cheen-cheen_):  
Onchinchin is just a simple straight-forward translation of penis. This is a Japanese word that Japanese children (mostly from the ages under 13/10) use whenever they're talking about their little penis. You will probably find this word used a lot in many Shota mangas.

Anyway, I'll upload the second chapter as soon as I can to end this short story!

REVIEWS ALWAYS WELCOMED! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**BEFORE I begin with the continuation of this story**, I want to really thank everyone who gave me positive reviews on the first chapter! It encouraged me to make the second one as soon as I possibly could. I know this is a very weird story, a one-of-its-kind, but I wanted to write a fan fiction no one else could have possibly thought of or had the courage to write about. I'm quite proud of this little story I've written…My imagination and creativity has its limits unfortunately, though I'm happy I wrote something to everyone's liking – and surprisement! Hehe. Anyway, here's chapter 2~!

* * *

Ikuto drove to his school quietly without any hardcore music he usually listened to. He was too busy thinking on how he would approach Tadase now after what he saw on the computer yesterday. Should he talk to his parents…? No, he couldn't do that. Tadase would probably hate him for life and that was the _last_ thing he _ever _wanted to happen. The only person he could talk to about this was Tadase himself. _Maybe I could get him to stop this whole thing_, Ikuto thought as he approached his school. What if Tadase didn't want to stop though? What if he actually liked doing porn? But with all those men…Men who probably have sex with more than 3 other people each day, some just for money and the rest for pleasure. _What the hell is this kid thinking?_

By the time he arrived to school, his friend Hitoru was waiting for him at the gate receiving presents from girls as always. Both the boys held the attention of the entire school, even receiving seducing glances from certain teachers. Who knew that lean bodies and long silky-soft hair could get you so much trouble?*  
"Yo, Ikuto!" Hitoru shouted, grinning as Ikuto walked to him. The girls blushed heavier, backing away to make room for their precious "sweethearts."  
"So early in the morning and you're already getting gifts?" Ikuto asked, though not surprised at all. They walked towards the center hall of the school slowly, being followed by the squeeing-blushing girls. "You got some too," Hitoru said as he reached out a few wrapped lunch boxes. Ikuto shook his head and said, "Keep them. I have my own lunch anyway." You could hear a few girls from behind gasp depressingly.

Even in class, Ikuto couldn't keep his mind off Tadase…All he could think about was the video, and his body. He tried to pay attention to the lesson, but somehow his mind would wander off and a picture of Tadase's member would appear in his head. It was almost torture – but the best kind of torture. Every time Ikuto felt hard, he would think of something else like those men touching his little prince and he would feel so disgusted that the last thing that would happen to him during class was an erection. He made faces as he thought of it, eventually catching the attention from Hitoru.

"Hey, what was up with you during class? You seemed spaced out," Hitoru said as the two boys walked to the roof for lunch. The roof was pretty much their spot; no one else came up there besides them. It was nice to be free from the students – and teachers. Ikuto shrugged, sitting against the large fence, pushing away his lunch. "Not hungry either? What's wrong with you, dude?" Ikuto was lucky to have a caring friend but sometimes it bothered him at how much Hitoru cared. Sometimes he needed to be alone and he was planning to today, but here at this school it was hard to find a good spot that was filled with only peace and quiet. "Hitoru," Ikuto began, turning to him. "If you knew a dark secret from someone – and they were one of your good friends, would you tell them you knew?"

Hitoru quickly blushed and looked down before Ikuto could notice.* "U-um…Well, I mean…It depends…Who is it..?"  
Ikuto shook his head, looking forward. "I…I can't say."  
Hitoru nodded, keeping his head facing down so his hair would cover the side of his face, and most importantly his heavily blushed cheeks.

"How dark is this secret, then…?"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea."  
"W-well…Sometimes it's not so good to tell that person you know, because it may be best to just have that person tell you themselves," Hitoru said quietly. Ikuto turned to face him again, shaking his head. "But what if this person was keeping this big secret for a very long time – probably more than a year? Shouldn't I confront him – uh, or her…about this?" Hitoru looked away, shrugging lightly. His cheeks were burning. "I...I don't know then..."  
Ikuto scoffed, taking his rice ball and nibbling at it a few times before placing it down. "Thanks anyway."

School was troublesome today, so arriving home was almost calming. Almost.

His little sister Utau was walking down the stairs just as Ikuto entered. "Ikuto!" Utau smiled, her face brightening up quickly. "Hello," was all he said, walking up the stairs past her. "Is that all I get? I went through a whole day without my favorite onii-chan and all I get is a "hello" from him?" Utau said, frowning. Sighing deeply, Ikuto took a step back, patting her on the head. "I'm sorry; I just don't feel like talking right now, ok?" Before his sister could say another word, Ikuto walked to his room and shut it. Staring at the computer, he walked over to it and turned it on. When he threw his bag across the room he sat on his chair, checking his email after the computer was on and functioning. There was a new message. After he clicked on it, the sender was marked as "Unknown."  
The email read;

_I know you watched one of the videos from the site. Did you enjoy them? 3 __**xoxo**_

Who was this…? Was this the same person who sent the email yesterday with the site attached? It had to be.

Ikuto was almost terrified to write back to this stranger, but if he wanted any answers he knew he had to.  
He wrote back;

_Who the hell are you? And why do you have Tadase-kun doing pornos for you? I'm going to find you and give you brutal hell if you're forcing him to do all this!_

Once he sent it, he felt such a rage in him. But before he could say or do anything else, a new message quickly arrived in his inbox. It was the same person, this time he wrote;

_Hehe! __**xoxo!**_

Ikuto sat back against his chair, in awe. Whoever this was, they were having total fun messing with Ikuto right now. Messing with Tadase…

That was the final straw. Ikuto got up, not bothering to step out from the front door. Instead he opened up the window and climbed out, jumped onto the pavement and began to walk.

He was going to see Tadase and all of this was going to stop _now_.

* * *

Uh-oh! Another chapter? I didn't mean to have this fan fiction continue for a third chapter, but once I started typing – I couldn't resist! It seemed like the best thing to do, anyway. Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Had to add a little more intensity into this story and I'm very glad I did! I think this will finish up with 5 chapters _the maximum_. Still can't believe I'm going to continue it but I'm very delighted and happy to say I will!

Explaining all the *'s!

"_Who knew that lean bodies and long silky-soft hair could get you so much trouble?_*" – I placed a * beside this because I wanted to explain it a little in case people didn't understand what Ikuto meant by this! No, he doesn't actually mean that lean bodies and long silky-soft hair gets you into actual trouble. He's really just talking about how his looks bring him so much trouble in his life; the girls, the guys even!, the teachers…He really just finds this all troublesome! Poor Ikuto!

*Hitoru – This is a total new character I brought in, note he was _never_ in Shugo chara the actual anime or manga! Again, just a figure from my imagination. I put a * next to one part that includes him (the part on the roof) because notice how in the beginning he's such a cool kid and then suddenly when Ikuto begins asking his questions, he's just so innocent and adorable! Haha just had to point it out so no one gets confused on why the cool kid suddenly went from cool to…well, Tadase-like!

Again, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Finally Tadase will appear in the next one, yippee! Really can't wait to start on the third chapter, and I'll probably finish this story very soon because School starts in less than 3 weeks and I won't have any time to finish it! Gotta hurry, gotta hurry o

REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Ikuto's breath caught in his throat once he arrived at Tadase's home and he was staring at the front door. Knock you coward! He told himself in his mind, eventually raising up his fist that was so tightly clenched and sweaty. Knocking twice, he waited for someone to answer. Silence. He knocked again, taking a step back. No one's home? He thought in almost relief. Before he could turn around and leave, the door swung open, and there he was – that little blonde boy Tadase loved ever since his parents introduced them to each other. Tadase gave such a surprise-shocked face that it almost make Ikuto turn around and run. "I-Ikuto!" He stuttered, looking up at his old friend. He began fiddling with his fingers and the two boys stared at each other in silence. Finally frustrated, Ikuto said, "What? Not gonna let your onii-tan* in?"

Tadase blushed, and quickly stepped aside for Ikuto to step in. "I…I haven't called you that in a very long time…," he said as he closed the door. Ikuto leaned against the nearest wall with his hands – or rather, fists in his pocket. He was trying to keep it cool as if nothing was out of the ordinary. As if nothing was wrong…How long could he play this game?  
"Yeah, well…I miss it," Ikuto confessed and smiled lightly when Tadase blushed more.  
"What are you doing here?" Tadase asked, looking away to hide the too-late blush.

Ikuto was silent for a minute, and when he decided to speak he couldn't help but walk closer to his crush. "Are your parents' home?" He asked firmly and almost regretted speaking because it sounded too adult-like and more serious than he intended it to sound. "N-no…They won't be home until midnight."  
Ikuto didn't know why he asked this, whether it was because he was planning on telling them everything or asking just because he wanted Tadase and him to be alone – he just didn't know. "Can we speak in your bedroom then, please? I have to talk to you about something serious and I don't think it can wait any longer," Ikuto said, taking his little prince's arm gently. Tadase looked up at him ever so cutely and nodded once slowly, leading his onii-tan to his bedroom.

"What do you have to talk to me about?" Tadase asked, sitting on his rolling chair while Ikuto sat at the edge of his bed. Everything in Tadase's room was organized and cleaned thoroughly; he couldn't stand messes or disorganization. Ikuto looked up at him, staring at his eyes. This was going to be harder than he thought. No words came out from his mouth, even though he spoke the words repeatingly in his mind. _Just say it, dammit_!

Tadase tilting his head slightly, looking down with his eyes for just a mere second and then back at the blue-haired boy. "It's about the porn, isn't it?"

Ikuto's eyes went so wide, he thought his eyeballs would fall right out of their sockets. He opened his mouth but only let out a short breath. Tadase nodded, adding, "I knew you would come soon enough."  
"You…you knew I would see it…? Tadase – who did you tell to send me that email? And…and why?" Ikuto was now outraged. He didn't know if he was angry at Tadase or himself for opening the email in the first place. Tadase looked down at his fingers, talking quietly. "It was me. I sent it. I was also the 'unknown' sender."  
Ikuto blinked slowly, trying to process all of this in. This was more than he could handle...He got half of the answers that he wanted, but why was he so angry for ever asking?

"Why…why did you…? Tadase-kun…why are you doing porn? With all these men…why?" Ikuto asked softly. He felt tired and afraid. Afraid? Why? He didn't know the reason yet. Right now, he felt like he didn't know a lot of things.  
"B-because!" Tadase shouted, his head shooting up to look at him. "I wanted your attention! You love Utau – not me! I saw the way you looked at her when we were little! Your eyes for her…they were so full of love!" Tadase sobbed, not bothering to let Ikuto speak just yet. "I...I thought maybe if I did something like this you would notice me…notice my preference…I thought if I did it with all these different men you would get jealous and beg me to run into your arms instead!"

Ikuto stood up slowly as Tadase spoke. This was not what he expected.

"D..did you come after all? Did you come t-to…take me in your arms?"  
Now Ikuto was more than outraged. There wasn't even a _legal_ word for what he was feeling.

"STOP SCREWING AROUND!*" Ikuto yelled, grabbing Tadase's wrists and throwing him onto the bed roughly where he towered over him. The look on his face made Ikuto almost terrified – of himself, though he couldn't stop from what he was doing. "Sleeping with other guys – just to get my damn attention? _What is wrong with you_! Utau is my sister and _nothing_ more, I've always loved you Tadase-kun, from the moment we met and my eyes landed on yours I couldn't stop thinking about you from that day forth!" Ikuto continued to yell, almost unable to lower his voice. Tadase's eyes widened and began to tear up and for a moment he half-expected and hoped his onii-tan would wipe them away before they fell.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now! You drive me crazy but I love you, Tadase Hitori!"

Finally Ikuto calmed himself, breathing rather hard and the two boys stared at each other, Tadase crying silently without even noticing, and Ikuto shocked to have confessed.

* * *

Pheeeew! Finally I managed to get Tadase and Ikuto in a chapter together – you know, not behind computer screens? *giggles fan-anime girl like* OwO  
Glad I got the third chapter up! Fourth coming real soon, so be prepared, it'll be one intense chapter!(;

Once again, thanks to everyone for the great feed back for the second one! Really happy to have good readers out there who aren't afraid to say what they think. Anyway, I think I did a pretty decent job on this one….Was going to do something rougher like Ikuto not forgiving Tadase and blah blah blah buuuuut, I didn't want to be so mean to my fellow Takuto fans, especially to those who have been waiting patiently for this chapter! Please continue to have your Tadase and Ikuto plushies hugged to your chest as you wait for the fourth one! ^^

Explaining all the *'s

*Onii-tan: To those who have read the manga and have seen the anime, remember that in Shugo Chara Tadase calls Ikuto onii-tan from a very young age! I thought it would be kind of cute to add it into my fan fiction, possibly alittle sweet, too.

*"STOP SCREWING AROUND!": When Ikuto yells this, there's no pun intended. =.= Just clarifying that! xD

For now this is it, I'm working on some yaoi-artwork based on Misaki and Usagi from JunJou Romantica, and I'm trying to get that finished before I lose my inspiration to complete it! Again, be patient and I'll give you all a real treat with the upcoming chapter! :3

REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED! :3


	4. Chapter 4

It all just happened in a blur. A serious, quick and confusing blur. One minute Tadase-kun had just confessed all about the porn and the nonsense, the next Ikuto had gotten angry about it all but he also confessed his love, and now…Well, now they were having sex. It was rough, yet somehow gentle. It was quick, yet somehow slow enough for it to be remembered.

"Nn…Ikuto…" Tadase had no intentions of hiding his moans or lust. This was better than doing it with all those men, and he knew it would be. Ikuto was licking his nipples thoroughly, while fondling with his already exposed member. Ikuto felt like he could do whatever he wanted and all he wanted to his prince, and he felt more than happy and selfish to be able to do so. There was no way he would be so gentle. He nibbled harshly on Tadase's nipple, receiving an ever-so loud and pleasurable moan from him. "N-no…" Tadase moaned, blushing in a way that made everything even more exciting. Ikuto looked at him, unable to hide his vicious smirk. "Saying no when I can tell you like it…" With this, Ikuto gave a quick bite on Tadase's other nipple, leaving it almost throbbing and red. Tadase winced and his arms tightened around Ikuto's neck.

Ikuto wasn't being all bad. He licked wherever he had nibbled or bitten, and tried to find ways where he could pleasure Tadase roughly and gently. When he was leaning over Tadase's member, he poked it with his index finger and wondered whether or not he should pleasure it at all. Yes, he had a strong, deep love for Tadase-kun…but it was difficult for him to forget the videos. Difficult for him to forget the men who touched his lover.

…Lover? Why had he just thought of that word? Tadase wasn't his lover…They were having sex, yes. But did it mean they were instantly lovers? His head hurt from all the confusion but he let it go. Or at least tried to.

"What's w-wrong?" Tadase asked, trying to sit up but failed due to exhaustion already.

"Nothing," Ikuto said softly, licking the tip of his prince's member.

"O-oh Ikuto…!" Hearing his moans were giving him a feeling Ikuto couldn't explain. It was almost beautiful to hear those sounds come from Tadase. It was something he longed for for so long. Ikuto placed his mouth on the head and sucked it until he felt liquid already leaking out. When he felt them on his tongue, he allowed the pre-cum to travel down Tadase's penis and mix in with Ikuto's saliva. Tadase was trembling and Ikuto knew he was being a little too cruel, so he began to suck the whole length. He could feel it throbbing against his tongue and teeth, and the heat just revolved around his tongue. Tadase's breath quickened and he grabbed at Ikuto's silky-soft hair. "Ah!" Tadase wanted to speak, tell him to do much more but he couldn't. His voice felt trapped, a feeling he never felt before.

Ikuto continued to suck, and when he felt the member harden more for a moment, he knew Tadase was about to cum in any second. He moved his mouth up until it covered the head, and as soon as he did he could feel the thick liquid squirt into it. Tadase was panting, and Ikuto concentrated on swallowing and not choking.

"You d-didn't have to swallow…," Tadase said softly after he found his voice. He was blushing an almost dark red, and his chest was even red and sweaty.

Ikuto shrugged, and slicked two of his fingers against Tadase's already soft penis that was covered in both saliva and cum. Tadase watched in confusion, but later realized soon enough what was going to happen next. He spread his legs wide enough for his anus to show. Ikuto chuckled as he watched it twitch. He rubbed his fingers against it until it was wet enough from the outside and later pushed not one, but two of his fingers in at the same time. Tadase screamed, arching his back at the sudden entrance. "T-that hurt, Ikuto!" Tadase yelled, holding in tears. Ikuto blinked, and looked at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't think it would be so tight after -…," Ikuto decided to stop speaking there. He didn't want to ruin the moment, even if it seemed like he already did. Tadase looked at him innocently, and lowered his back slowly. "..It's o-ok...please continue..." Tadase lowered his arms until it wrapped back around Ikuto's neck and hugged it.

Ikuto almost felt bad to have moved so quickly, but was thankful Tadase didn't resist. He considered being more gentle. "I'm sorry," he repeated as he scissored his two fingers. Tadase shut his eyes, trying to concentrate on whatever felt good. He noticed his member hardened instantly again, so he knew something _did_ feel good. The pain was slowly fading away, and Tadase was finally able to enjoy himself. "Does it feel good now?" Ikuto asked, showing a hint of worry in his voice. Tadase moaned softly, showing that it definitely did feel good. Ikuto smiled and pushed his fingers in as deep as he could and turned them from left to right. "Ikuto! N-ngh!" Tadase shut his eyes and moved his hips slightly and whined. Ikuto realized his reactions; he wanted the real thing. With his other hand, he unzipped his pants and took out his own member from the hole in between his boxers. After another minute of fingering, he took out his fingers suddenly and rubbed the head of his dick against Tadase's anus. The heat made him groan, and he leaned over Tadase. "Enter…Ikuto…Please! Enter me!" Tadase almost shouted, unable to bear with the aching feeling he strongly felt. On command as if they switched places, Ikuto suddenly entered Tadase-kun, and they both moaned with deep pleasure. "H-hot..So hot..!" Ikuto groaned, bringing his arms under Tadase's back. Ikuto paused for a moment as he felt the insides of his prince. He surely dreamed and imagined on what it would feel like but never did he imagine it would feel like this.

Tadase whined, explaining to Ikuto how badly he wanted him to move already. He was so impatient he thought he would have to move himself.  
Ikuto began to thrust deep and roughly, forgetting his consideration of being gentle. "Ha…Ha-ah!" Tadase moaned loudly, and wondered why having sex this time felt so good. He had done it so many times but doing it with Ikuto felt so much more special. And hot. Very, very hot.

They crushed their lips together automatically, every now and then moaning and groaning into each others mouth. They entwined their tongues together, and Ikuto pushed Tadase's hips against his own. Tadase was so small in his arms that he had to focus on not thrusting too hard or he would end up pushing him far enough that his head would hit against the bed's headboard. _That definitely wouldn't be good_, he thought.

"Deeper!" Tadase shouted in the middle of the kiss, interrupting Ikuto's thoughts. Ikuto grabbed at one of Tadase's legs and spread it out further, allowing himself to thrust deeper. He suddenly hit a spot that sent chills down his spine, and sent Tadase on a moaning rollercoaster. _Found it_, he thought. He knew what he hit, and positioned himself so he would hit that same spot repeatingly. "Oh..._Oh yes_, Ikuto!" Tadase screamed, tilting his head back that exposed his beautiful neck. When he was sure he was positioned properly, Ikuto leaned down and sucked at Tadase-kun's neck a few times until he left red spots all over it. After a couple of more thrusts, Tadase tilted his head forward and hugged himself onto Ikuto tightly. "C-Cuming…again!"

Ikuto shut his eyes and gave a few more fast thrusts, unable to say he was at the point of climaxing as well. Almost on cue, the two boys climaxed at the same time, both taking a long few seconds. When finally done, Ikuto lay down atop his exhausted prince, who had his legs wrapped around his waist. Taking a few minutes to wait until their breath slowed down, they looked at each other and said nothing, unable to find the words proper enough to speak. What were they supposed to say? What were they suppose to do now? This was what they both wanted for years…Now that it actually happened though, they were confused at what kind of "step" they were going to take next.

Ikuto stared at his prince long and hard until he realized the proper words to say. He took himself out of Tadase, who moaned softly as the cum oozed out of him. Ikuto laid down beside him, and wrapped one arm around his stomach and pulled him as close as possible. Tadase stayed silent for a moment, trying to think but soon was interrupted.

"I love you, Tadase-kun," Ikuto whispered, and loved the sound of the words come out from his mouth once again for the second time.  
"I love you too, Ikuto…," Tadase whispered back, and hugged himself onto Ikuto's chest.

Ikuto looked at his lover who was cuddling against him. Lover? He said it again…

Could he say that now? He stroked Tadase's hair, and entangled his fingers into it slowly and rested his cheek onto his head.

_Yes_, he thought.

He could say it now.

* * *

YAY! Finally! So it's the weekend and tonight I suddenly had the first part of this chapter written in my imaginary note-pad. I definitely had to come onto the computer and type it all out before I lost it and somehow the whole story just…Poof. Came out, too. xD

This literally took about two hours! I wanted to make the sex scene especially hot for my IkutoxTadase fans. I'm surprised at how detailed I made it, so this chapter is not for the weak-hearted…Or those under 13 for that matter.

I'm not sure if I should make a fifth chapter. I'm thinking about leaving it at this, but there's SO much I'll be leaving out! Like Hitoru and his confession! Or what about Tadase's porn – will he continue it or not? Grr. I'll think about it, and if I do decide to write another chapter it will probably be in the middle of September or whenever the idea pops up into my head like it did tonight.

Anyway, school started on Monday and it's definitely taking up a whole lot of my time. In fact, I went two days without dinner because when I came home I went straight to bed! Dx I also take the bus now, so I get home REALLY late since I'm the last one to get home. Its 12:56 am right now (Night time, though) and I still have to do some homework since tomorrow I won't have time (Gonna go to the park with the family. Oh, lord.). So yep…As you can see, I'm especially booked now so if I ever do decide on another chapter, please be patient for it! It will be LONG, since I will definitely want to cover everything up and just end the story there.

Hope you all liked this one! And by the way, YES – I know I spelled Tadase's last name wrong in the last chapter. Silly me! I tried to go back to fix it but I really can't find a way how….Anyone want to help? xD

REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED! :3


End file.
